


Homecoming

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullavellan Week, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Pets, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: After her last encounter with Solas, Aylwen is reunited with her new family.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cullavellan Week 2017, Day 1- Mabari, Halla, and Harts, oh my

Aylwen would never forget the sight that greeted her when she woke in Halamshiral after her encounter with Solas. She remembered the room swimming into view, the heaviness in her head, the panic of not knowing where she was. Then her eyes settled on Cullen, slumped, fast asleep, at the end of her bed, and then on Rufus, awake and panting beside him. Everything snapped in to focus, and she could breathe again.

“Hello, boy,” she said. It alarmed her how hoarse her voice was. “Were you keeping him company?”

Rufus’ ears perked, and he trotted to the head of the bed. She grinned, tried to sit up and immediately fell back on to the pillow, unable to rise any further. The panic returned. She couldn’t get up. She couldn’t feel one of her arms. Why—?

But Rufus was there, head resting on the bed, tongue lolling. She reached out with her right hand—the hand she could still feel—and gently stroked his head. Her heartbeat slowed as she felt the thick, bristly fur beneath her fingers, real and warm.

She was still petting Rufus when Cullen woke. She didn’t realize he was up until the mattress moved and she heard his sharp intake of breath. She turned to where her husband crouched beside the mattress, and she tried to smile.

“H-hi,” she said.

The look on Cullen’s face almost frightened her. His eyes were wide, ringed with dark circles, his expression hopeful and terrified all at once. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand shook, but his touch on her cheek steadied her.

“I’m all right,” she said automatically. “Rufus was keeping me company.”

The dog’s ears perked again, tail wagging. Cullen reached over and scratched Rufus’ ears with his other hand, though his eyes never left Aylwen.

“He’s a good dog,” he said.

For the first time since waking, he smiled at her. Her heart lifted. Such a feeling she had then, with all three of them together. A feeling like coming home.


End file.
